He is mine!
by Eraman
Summary: The Warblers are on a cruise ship I know not so original but they are and they was invited by a secret donor. While on that ship Wes and Thad figure their feelings out while a blast from the past shows up to stir things up a bit. Bits of Klaine in here too.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of my "readers" have been asking me about that Thad/Wes fic I was talking about a while back and actually... that one has been nearly finished for a while... it is one of the first Glee-fics I wrote so I am just gonna publish it... let me know what you think ;) And since it is already done, just epilogue left, it won't interfere with my other stories :D Yay!**

* * *

The Warblers were on a cruise ship, invited to perform by an anonymous donor. They didn't get paid for this because it was going to disqualify them from sectionals next year but the headmaster of their school got the money to help the school itself. But the Warblers got no part of it. This was just after regionals so they were already out of the competition and now they had spring break, what better way to celebrate that than on a cruise ship? Right?

Kurt and Blaine were standing hand in hand at the railing watching the sea. They were only wearing shorts and T-shirts and sunglasses. Kurt's family had been invited to come too, Burt had volunteered to become a chaperon with Carole. Kurt was happy about this and he was happy to see Finn enjoy his time on the ship with the Warblers. Finn got along really well with Rock and Fred because both of those Warblers were either on the football team or basketball team. All of the Warblers seemed to be having a good time as well. Kurt remembered when Wes dropped the bomb.

* * *

_Kurt, David and Nick were walking towards their next class when all their phones went off announcing the arrival of a text. They all flicked their phones open and read:_

_From: Wes_

_Warblers emergency meeting _**now**_!_

_David looked shocked and the other two knew why. For emergency meetings the council _**always**_ knew what was going on and for Wes not telling him or Thad was unheard of! David felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and was actually a bit pale._

_"Oh God please don't be what I fear it will be", David said and found himself dragged down the hall by Kurt and Nick. _

_He feared that Wes was leaving or that someone had trashed the sheet music room stealing their songs again… like last year. David, Wes and Thad had went to get the sheet music for their next rehearsal and entered the room where the Warblers kept all of the sheet music and found it a mess. All the drawers and files were emptied onto the floor and the music they were going to use for sectionals were gone. _

_Wes had been angrier than the other two had ever seen him. He didn't say a word –Thad took care of that department – he didn't hit something – that was all left to David – but Wes had a quiet rage that you did _**not**_ want to be at the end of. _

_Something David was sure Vocal Adrenaline had gotten a taste of… they had after all sung one of the songs the Warblers had been planning on using. A few days later the poor, poor VA had entered their auditorium… to find all of their sheet music shredded, their stage clothes sown together and their light bulbs missing. No one knew who was behind it… But David and Thad was sure it was Wes because he had paper cuts all over his hands and they knew how wicked he could be when angry. _

_When Wes was really truly angry his death glare could freeze water or make lemons sweet or make milk go sour or-_

_"David snap out of it", Nick hissed as he was dragged into the choir room. "Everyone will freak out of you freak out!"_

_David shook himself a bit before entering the room that was buzzing in worry. Thad was already in place looking slightly scared and David knew then that Thad had no idea either. Wes himself was nowhere to be seen. _

_David sat down on his usual spot warily. The Warblers were all discussing what was going on in slight panic. Blaine told Kurt and Nick that Thad had asked them what this was about and they told him that David had no idea either. That set most of the others off again and their discussion was getting louder and louder. But the room went completely quiet when Wes cleared his throat by the door._

_"Gentlemen", he said sternly. "Have a seat." Everyone sat in perfect sync and Wes cocked an eyebrow at that looking amused. Then he just shook his head and walked up to the council table. But he didn't sit down. He just stood in front of it._

_"Principal Carmichael called me into his office today", Wes said calmly and everyone was shocked. Wes was _**never**_ called into principal's office… Never! He looked around._

_"He had something very interesting to tell me and it was about the Warblers", Wes went on and everyone looked horrified. Had the principal found out about them doing the GAP attack after all?! Would he disband the group?!_

_"Come spring break", Wes said calmly. "The Warblers will be going to perform on a cruise ship the entire week."_

_It was quiet in the room and Wes looked confused._

_"I said we're going on a cruise ship, to perform none the less but still", he said looking around at the shocked faces. "Is this even on?" He pretended to check an invisible mike. Then he turned to the other two members of the council that both looked as shocked as the others._

_"Did I say something wrong", Wes asked innocently. At that point the Warblers attacked him with questions and Kurt had actually thought that Thad and David were going to strangle Wes. Wes himself had just grinned at them in a mischievous way, which told Kurt that the older boy had known _**exactly**_ what he'd done wrong… and that he did it on purpose._

* * *

Kurt was awakened from his trip down memory lane when someone shook his right shoulder, the shoulder not occupied by Blaine's head. He looked over his shoulder and saw Finn grinning at them.

"Dude that Asian kid isn't big but he sure is scary", Finn said happily. "He's leading warm ups right now and when Mr. Schue told him how he should really do it he threw him a death glare and Mr. Schue backed off."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah Wes is like that but trust me he knows what he's doing. Wait Mr. Schue is here?!"

"Yeah he and Holly Holliday is on the ship on a romantic cruise or something", Finn said.

"And why is Wes leading warm-ups", Kurt asked confused.

"Oh shit the performance on pool deck!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Hurry up Kurt!" The three boys started to run towards the pool deck and when they got there they saw the Warblers warming up their voices, Thad now leading.

All of the boys were out of uniform for once except for Wes… he had no choice. He was leading the choir after all, starting them off and such and the guy that paid for the Warblers to perform on the ship had given them specific orders about that. He wanted the coach of the choir to wear a Dalton's uniform. After little to no discussion Wes had agreed to be the one forced to carry one during performances. He was head of the council after all. Kurt saw Mr. Schue and Holly Holliday watch them with fond smiles and he waved. The show was set to start in ten minutes.

"Glad you could join us", Wes told Kurt and Blaine a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry Wes", Blaine apologized.

Kurt noticed the gestures the Warblers did behind Wes' back. They were trying to stop Blaine from saying something stupid… or something that would make Wes angry. Jeff was pulling his hand at his throat to hopefully make Blaine understand he's gonna get himself killed… or just to cut it out. Kurt realized why they were worried because Wes' face was red and he was sweating.

"You okay?" Blaine asked and all the Warblers facepalmed. It was a well known fact that Wes hated to be fussed over… even if it was just common politeness going on.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me", Wes spat but anyone could see that he was very warm and stuffy in that uniform. "Now take your places so we can start… you'll have to make a quick warm-up. No goofing around or love struck gazes or eye-sex. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Wes was leaning so close to Blaine their noses were nearly touching. Wes' eyes were pure fire.

"Chrystal", Blaine squeaked in terror but only got a glare in return. "Wes re-"

But the next glare Wes shot him shut him up. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that shut Blaine up so that the short boy wouldn't do anything that would have Wes kill him. Because… the look on Wes' face said that he would gladly kill off Blaine if he said anything more.

* * *

The show had gone great. Wes had acted as host telling the crowd that was watching who they were, he even joked about being the groups living fashion commercial and got a few laughs. They had performed _Raise your glass_, _Silly love songs_, _Misery_ and to Kurt's disdain… _Animal_. The crowd had loved them and no one applauded and whistled louder than Burt and Finn. Carole was smiling proudly and Mr. Schue and Holly were smiling brightly at their friends. Wes held a short thank you speech and then turned to the boys.

"Good job guys", he said calm and happy again. "Now we have a few hours of rest until-"

"WESTMINSTER!" a voice suddenly yelled happily and the boys stared as the normally composed Wesley Montgomery got a look of shock on his face. His eyes went bigger than tennis-balls, his mouth dropped open and his face lost all color. He didn't get time to turn around before a tall muscular guy grabbed him around the waist, hoisted him up on his shoulder and started to spin around laughing. Wes grabbed hold of the guy's shirt, clinging to it for dear life. Everyone around was staring at the spectacle. Wes was a little green when the guy finally stopped and put him down so they were facing each other.

"Look at you!" the guy yelled happily pulling Wes into a back breaking hug. "All grown up! A big shot even! I'm so happy to see you I could kiss you!"

"AH!" the Warblers gave a collective cry as the guy did just that. He kissed Wes fully on the lips, the boy's eyes getting even bigger. The big guy pulled back and hugged Wes to him again.

"G-good t-to see you t-t-too B-Butch", Wes stuttered out and patted the guy on the back. He looked like he would faint at any second. Butch hugged him again and when he let go he let his arm stay around Wes' shoulders as he turned towards the rest of the Warblers.

"So Westminster this is the amazing Warblers ey?" he asked. "I heard you guys got all the way to regionals. With you leading them! Impressive little man… not as impressive as me though." He flexed his arm muscles, the arm not held around Wes.

"Geez thanks", Wes commented dryly. "If I remember we voted you _off_ of the council and put Alejandro in your place."

"Bah it wasn't any fun anyways", Butch said grinning. "So are you still going as lead?" The boys in front of the two all gaped.

"Wes was lead", Jeff exclaimed.

"Yes… oh how rude of me. My dearest Wes you must introduce me to the boys!"

Wes nodded mutely and then cleared his throat.

"The African-American with long hair is Rock", he explained. "The beat-boxing guy is Fred. Then we have Frank, Trent, Jeff, Nick, John and Luke." He pointed at said boys his voice cracking a bit, showing that he still hadn't collected himself after the surprise attack. "Then we have James, Chris, Joseph, Kurt our countertenor."

"Countertenor", Butch said smiling at Kurt. "Impressive. The Warblers hasn't had a countertenor since-"

"1956 yeah we know", Thad spoke up in annoyance.

"Ah", Wes hurried up to him and put his arm around Thad's shoulders. "This is Council Warbler Thad."

"I see", Butch said and something dark flew over his eyes but only Wes and Thad noticed.

"Uh… This is… this is Council secretary David", Wes went on smiling at his friend. "And the hobbit with curly hair is our soloist Blaine Anderson."

"Soloist", Butch asked shaking Blaine's hand. "But what about you Westminster? You were our soloist when I was at Dalton."

Wes blushed deeply as the others stared at him, save Kurt. He'd turned to Butch.

"Wes is the head of council and has been since his sophomore year", Kurt explained. "He arranges all the music and is doing a fantastic job."

"Oh so _that's_ how you lead them Westminster", Butch grinned pulling Wes away from Thad. "I thought you sang lead." He put his arm around Wes' shoulders again. "Waste of talent having you in the council."

Wes spluttered something showing how annoyed he got with that answer and Butch just laughed.

"Oh I'm just messing with you darling", Butch said grinning fondly at him.

"Well for your information _darling_", Wes growled and pushed off his arms. "Blaine is a much better singer than I ever was."

"Ha! I highly doubt that Wes." He turned to the Warblers. "Have any of you guys watched the tape from Wes' audition to the Warblers?"

They shook their heads and Thad was fuming with jealousy. He didn't like Butch touching what was his!

"Shame", Butch said reaching out to put his arm around Wes again but the Asian boy sidestepped. Thad had enough at that point.

"Okay sir who the hell are you", he growled stepping between the man and Wes, shielding the Asian somewhat.

"I'm Butch Hemmingway", Butch answered. "I was on the Warblers' council when Westminster auditioned in freshman year. I was a senior back then and we were all mesmerized with this boy's talent."

Wes blushed again grumbling something about that being a lie.

"What are you doing here then", Thad growled.

"My dad owns this ship boys", Butch said smugly. "I travel for free whenever I want."

"Well it was nice seeing you Butch", Wes said. "I must uh go and change out of this uniform before it kills me." He started to head past the young man but he grabbed Wes' hand and stopped him.

"Promise me we'll catch up later okay darling?" Butch purred. "And please do sing _Music of the Night_ during your performance tonight. It will awe the audience I am sure." He tried to caress Wes' cheek but the Asian turned his face away.

"I'll think about it", he said and then fled. Thad growled and pushed past Butch following his friend. David, Blaine and Kurt joined him.

* * *

Wes' hands were trembling and his face pale. He was watching himself in the mirror and tried to collect himself. The guy he'd been so happy to get out of his life was back to torture him. Wes was worried and scared but knew he couldn't turn to anyone to help him with this. It would only cause them trouble. He took a quick shower and tried to relax. But he couldn't, he at least didn't look like a living dead anymore. He heard someone enter the room he shared with Thad.

"Wes", said boy yelled knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Wes called back pulling a white tank top over his head and getting into a pair of light colored shorts. He got out of the bathroom looking calm and collected, normal Wes, but on the inside he wasn't. He saw his friends watching him worriedly.

"Are you sure", Blaine asked.

"Of course", Wes said throwing his uniform on his bed. "I got a little nauseous by that spin and the heat but I'm fine now."

"Who was that guy", David asked and Wes flopped down on his bed.

"Like he said", Wes said dully. "Butch Hemmingway, senior council member and Warbler-flirt."

"I _knew_ he was flirting with you", Blaine said.

"No no", Wes said. "That's just the way he acts around me… he acted like that with all Warblers because apparently girls likes it when two boys were 'getting their gay on' in front of them."

The others stared at him and Wes groaned.

"Don't ask", he grumbled and put a pillow over his face. "I have _never_ been so humiliated in my whole life!"

"Aw", David teased. "It wasn't so bad! He was just happy to see you!"

"So happy he kissed me and I didn't do anything about it!"

"You were in shock", Thad said patting him on the leg gently. They heard a frustrated sigh come from the pillow. Thad was worried. He felt there was something more brooding underneath the surface here. Wes was not okay and he could feel it. What kind of guy would he be if he couldn't tell his best friend and secret crush was upset?

* * *

**TBC ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The boys had just finished their last number for the night and Wes was in his uniform again. He was walking towards the mike to thank the audience for the warm and loud cheering they had received when music started to play in the background. The overture to the _Phantom of the Opera_. He looked around and saw Butch grin at him and walk onto the stage. Wes backed away from the mike and Butch took it, once again putting his arm around Wes' shoulders pulling him close.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Butch said happily. "Let's thank the Warblers for their wonderful concert!" Everyone applauded. "And I just _know_ we will see more of them tomorrow, right Wes?"

"Yes", Wes said calmly. "Care to explain-"

"Ah yes the music", Butch said taking Wes' hand in his again turning to the audience. "This young man here has been holding back on us all", he said smiling brightly. "I think we should hear a small bit of his own talent don't you think?"

Some people cheered loudly.

"When I first met Wes", Butch went on. "He awed a room full of boys singing _the Music of the Night_. Who wants to hear it?"

The audience cheered.

"Yeah you do right? Right?" Butch rallied the audience and some crew members ushered the rest of the Warblers off the stage, to Thad's annoyance. He did _not_ want to leave Wes anywhere near Butch!

"Well Wes", Butch said smirking. "The crowd wants you, are you going to let them down?"

Wes growled but snatched the mike from Butch.

"Fine", he spat. "Just give me a minute." He walked back to center stage shooting a look at the Warblers standing at the edge, his eyes nearly screamed "help me". Thad and David looked at him confused while the others grinned, desperate to hear their leader actually sing lead for once.

The lights on the stage died down, except for one just shining on Wes. Butch had jumped off of the stage and sat in the seat closest to it. Thad glared at him but the young man didn't notice. Wes nodded to the guy who was in charge of the CD-player and the intro to the _Music of the Night_ started. Kurt was giddy with anticipation and when the first line came he smiled wide.

**Night time, sharpens, heightens each sensation_, - _**Wes sounded nearly like Michael Crawford! Kurt's favorite _Phantom_ of all time! **_  
_Darkness, wakes and stirs imagination,  
Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,  
Helpless to resist, the notes I write,  
For I compose the music of the night**

Wes was singing with his eyes closed and slowly walked around the stage as if he was stalking on someone. He opened his eyes at the next part.**__**

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,

He was moving his hand in a way that looked as if he was playing with a marionette.**__**

Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft, as candle light,  
Dare you trust the music of the night

He looked at the audience and smirked his famous smirk and then turned to the Warblers.**__**

Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see,  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
But the truth is what it ought to be

Wes closed his eyes singing this part and moved back to centre stage. He moved his head like a snake does in time to the music.**__**

Softly, deftly,  
Music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it,  
Secretly possess you

The Warblers looked on with smiles and awe as their choir leader glided over the stage while he sang, but Thad noticed the lovesick look Butch was sending his friend and narrowed his eyes angrily. Then he realized the spotlight was on him and the other Warblers. Wes stood in front of him and held out his hand out for Thad singing:**__**

Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night

Thad noticed the small sign Wes' fingers did and he took the offered hand and Wes led him out on the stage singing:**__**

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,  
Close your eyes and let music set you free,  
Only then can you belong to me

Thad closed his eyes at the command and felt Wes get in behind him, still holding his hand. Thad leaned his head back a little and felt Wes lean his head on his. He was gently moving his hand up and down Thad's arm.**__**

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night

Thad opened his eyes again as Wes pulled back, still holding Thad's hand though. Wes was leading Thad to the centre of the stage and turned him towards the crowd. Everyone was grinning at what they thought was a joke but Thad noticed the hateful look Butch was sending him. When the small instrumental part came Wes tugged on his hand so he turned so that they were facing each other. They started to circle each other as the music played. Then Wes grabbed Thad's hand and pulled him close. They leaned their foreheads together, getting close and Wes sang the last part:**__**

You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night

Wes raised their entwined hands towards the roof as he held the last note and Thad smiled at him. When the music died away the crowd cheered, no one louder than the Warblers. Both boys bowed to the audience before Wes spoke into the mike:

"Thank you so much", he said. "We'll see you all tomorrow." Then he winked and pulled Thad off of the stage into the awaiting arms of the other Warblers. Wes got pats on his backs and some catcalls and wolf-whistles directed at his flirting with Thad.

"Something you two wanna tell us", Rock smirked after hugging Wes.

"Oh do grow up", Wes said but he was grinning. "It was totally necessary for the _Phantom_ to seduce someone! I was not going to chose-"

"Nice work Westminster", a gruff voice said behind him and Wes twirled around grinning sheepishly.

"Butch!" he said, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. "Uh… what is it?"

"Why did you do that", Butch growled. "It was not right." Wes lost his patience then.

"Hey!" he snapped, normal Wes voice back again. "You were the one that put me through it! Don't blame me for taking some artistic freedom."

Butch just snarled and stormed off, passing Mr. Schue and Burt on the way.

"What was that about", Burt asked the boys.

"Ignore him", Wes said. "He's just moody it didn't go the way he imagined."

"You really got a good voice Wes", Mr. Schue said. "Had you sung that at regionals we might not have beaten you."

"True", Wes said taking off his blazer. "But I'm on the council, therefore not allowed to the solos. It is certainly not fair to the other Warblers that the council should audition for solos when it is the council that gives the solos."

Burt just shook his head and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Now what", David asked.

"Enjoy the evening I suppose", Wes said.

"I'm gonna take a stroll around deck", Thad said. "Anyone care to join me?"

"No", the other Warblers said.

"I'll go", Wes said. "Just let me change out of this first…" He pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I'm dying in here!"

Mr. Schue laughed at the boy hurrying past him to his room and patted him on the back.

* * *

Wes and Thad was walking side by side along the deck, hands in their pockets and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Wes was wearing a white tennis-shirt, light shorts and white shoes. Thad was wearing a light blue tennis-shirt, white shorts and black sandals.

"You were really good you know", Thad said after a bit sounding a bit shy.

"Thanks", was the simple reply he got.

"Why didn't you tell us you were that good?"

Wes shrugged. "Like I said, I'm on the council."

"Yeah but why", Thad asked turning so that he could look at Wes. "With that voice you could be soloist. Should be soloist!"

"Yes… but I think I do more for the choir with what I am doing now."

Thad sighed and they stopped by the railing. They both leaned on it watching the moon and stars. Thad smirked mischievously and started to hum the _Music of the Night._

"Seriously", Wes asked him giving him a look.

"What", Thad asked grinning innocently. "You want me to hum _Think of Me _instead?"

"No…"

They stood in silence again and Thad looked at his friend. Wes was standing with his eyes closed and relaxing in the soft breeze. It played with his soft hair and Thad hurriedly looked away, blushing madly. Thad could feel his heart flutter a little and when he thought of what happened back at the stage his stomach fluttered like it was filled with a thousand butterflies. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again he turned to his friend again and saw Wes looking at him with soft dark eyes.

"What", Thad asked and felt a hand grab his gently. He looked down and found his and Wes' fingers intertwined. He looked up in confusion.

"There's a reason I chose _you_ Thad", Wes whispered leaning his forehead on Thad's. Thad swallowed, felling his mouth dry up.

"W-what was that", he stuttered out and then Wes leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Thad startled. Wes pulled back and smiled gently at Thad. Thad blinked a few times and then sighed in contempt and let his walls crumble. He lunged forward and pressed their lips together again, kissing Wes with all the passion he possessed. Wes kissed back with the exact same amount of love and passion. When they parted to get some air they smiled at each other. Wes took hold of Thad's hand again and leaned his forehead on Thad's. Both boys stood there with their eyes closed just enjoying the slight touch.

"I love you so much", Wes whispered into Thad's ear.

"I love you too", Thad said and nuzzled Wes' cheek. Wes smiled and squeezed his hand gently. They stood in silence a bit more, then Wes started to hum. Thad chuckled when he heard Wes hum _All I ask of you_. Thad grinned and Wes sang gently:

**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...** – Thad pulled Wes into a hug and almost clung to him, resting his head on Wes' shoulder. He started to sing too: (**Wes, _both_, **_Thad_)

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_ – Wes smiled brightly and started to rock them back and forth slightly resting his head on top of Thad's soft locks._  
**  
**_**Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...__**

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._ – They both leaned back a little so that they could look into each other's eyes.**__**

Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Thaddy, that's all I ask of you...__

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...**  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
**Say you love me...****_

**You know I do..._  
Love me - that's all I ask of you_**

**_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._** They kissed again putting all the love and passion they had for each other in that then they heard laughter and wolf-whistling behind them. They stopped kissing, turned and saw the Warblers stand there hooting and cheering. Wes grinned at Thad that looked furious, still in Wes' arms.

"Go get them", Wes said letting his boyfriend(?) go.

"You sure?" Thad asked seething with anger and almost vibrating on the spot trying not to run at their friends. Wes looked at his friends sideways and saw David take money from most of the Warblers.

"Yes…" he said. "Especially David."

Thad smirked and turned to the Warblers and they saw the look on his face.

"Uh oh", Nick said. Thad's rage and his ways of vengeance were a force to be reckoned with… especially if someone disturbed him when he was busy with something he loved or when you teased him just a little bit too much.

"You get a five seconds head start", Thad growled. The Warblers ran for it and Thad and Wes kissed quickly before Thad set off after them, Wes promising to join them soon. He turned back to the ocean smiling feeling happier than ever.

He heard movement behind him and a strong hand was put over his mouth and a strong arm snaked its way around his waist. His eyes widened in terror and he tried to scream but the hand muffled every noise. He started to fight to get out of the hold on him but was dragged backwards into the darkness. He kicked at the one holding him and something hit him in the head. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the moon on the water and he was mildly aware of his phone hitting the deck.

* * *

"Come out come out wherever you are", Thad whispered like a maniac creeping around the ship trying to find his friends. He'd found some of them but they had all managed to escape him again. Curse their longer legs and his short legs… Thad wasn't really angry though, he was having fun. He was wondering if Wes had any better luck with finding people than he did. He heard shuffling of feet around the corner and pressed against the wall. He heard whispers… that he recognized and jumped around the corner. Blaine shrieked when Thad got hold of him and David and Kurt could be seen running away down the hall.

"Thaddy", Blaine said sheepishly. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Don't worry Pippin", Thad said ruffling his hair. "I'm not gonna do you anything."

"But… but… you… Wes…" Blaine looked so confused Thad thought it was a bit adorable.

"Having you all running scared is much more fun than bringing actually harm to you."

"Aw you big softy", Blaine teased. "Wait tiny softy."

"You mock me sir", Thad said grinning. "But yes, I am a softy. And you're not one to talk! You're not that much taller than me! But that's beside the point. I'm small and soft… Why do you think I fall for a guy who can scare any bully away by just glaring at them? Just imagine how he'll defend me in fights because I can't and will be terrified. He doesn't even have to hit anyone!"

Blaine laughed at that and put his arm around Thad in a brotherly way and Thad copied the gesture and they started to walk down the hallway.

"What do you think Wes will do when he gets his hands on David", Blaine asked.

"I have no idea."

"You think he's mad that David played with money?"

"I-" Was as far as Thad got because one of those small windows slammed open and hit him in the back of the head sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Thad?!" Blaine exclaimed in horror. "Thad can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" He got no answer so he hurriedly kneeled beside his friend and checked that he was alive before using his phone to call for help. He looked through the small window but saw nothing at all.

* * *

Thad woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and he looked around his room. He saw that the other bed was empty and neatly made. The room was quiet and he slowly sat up wincing as he his head started to throb. He saw painkillers on the bedside table and took one before lying back down on his bed again.

He turned his head and looked at Wes' bed and saw the book Wes had been reading lying on the pillows… at the exact same spot as when they left for the concert. Thad frowned and sat up again throwing his legs over the side of the bed. The door creaked open and he looked up hoping it was Wes. But it was Carole Hudson-Hummel. When she saw that he was awake she smiled.

"Oh good you're awake honey", she said walking inside. "I was just about to wake you and Wes." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's not down at breakfast", Thad asked confused.

"No", Carole said. "He isn't with you? I thought he'd be with his boyfriend as soon as he figured out he was injured."

Thad shook his head and got up on his feet slowly.

"I don't think we have to worry though", he said. "Wes is an _early_ riser. He might be taking a stroll somewhere."

"How early is _early_", Carole asked helping the young man down the hallways in her motherly way. She had become quite fond of all the Warblers.

"He usually wakes up at 4 am ma'am."

"4", Carole all but yelled and Thad winced. "Oh sorry honey, and please do call me Carole."

"It's quite alright ma-Carole."

Carole smiled and they left the room.

* * *

They found the other Warblers eating breakfast together with their chaperon and Finn. Rock, Frank, Fred and Finn were discussing a football game with Burt while the other boys were eating looking a bit tired. Kurt and Blaine where leaning on each other in a very cute way. Most of them looked up when Carole and Thad walked in.

"Thaddy!" Jeff shouted and flung his arm around the shorter teen, promptly sending both of them to the floor.

"Watch his head dear", Carole said patting Jeff's shoulder before sitting down by her husband's side.

David looked up from his cereals and looked around.

"Where's Wes", he asked.

"He's not with you", Thad asked while Trent and Nick helped him up, after Rock lifted Jeff off of him. Jeff was flailing his arms in the air to get to Thad again. It was no secret that the blonde boy loved to cuddle in the mornings and cuddling with his roommate, back at Dalton, was one of his favorite hobbies. Thad hadn't liked it in the beginning but had accepted his fate so to speak. Last year it was Trent that was Jeff's cuddling buddy in the mornings so he knew what Thad had to go through.

"No", David said confused. "I was sure he would be with _you_."

Everyone started to discuss where Wes could actually be when a steward walked up to them.

"Good morning gentlemen, ma'am", he tipped his hat at Carole. "We found this phone on deck this morning and are asking big groups if they know who it belong to." He held up a familiar black phone with a red pattern on the back. David snatched it from the man.

"Hey it's Wes'!" he shouted and they crowded around him.

"Why would he leave it on deck", someone asked.

"Did you think he dropped it?"

"You don't think he's fallen overboard do you?"

Thad took the phone from David and looked at the steward.

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"On the pool deck", the man said. "And I would not worry about your friend falling overboard. If he fell he'd end up on the deck below and to end up in the water he would've had to jump, really far, from the railing."

Thad's brow furrowed. "Last time I saw Wes he was on pool deck." The other boys agreed.

"Let's spread out", Burt said getting up. "Everyone try to find Wes and if you find him call and spread the word."

"I will inform the staff", the steward said and turned to Thad. "Don't worry we fill find your boyfriend."

"How did-"

"I saw the performance yesterday", the man smiled and hurried off.

* * *

Two hours later and they still hadn't found Wes. They were scheduled to have a performance in half an hour and David agreed to borrow Wes' uniform and act as living commercial for the day and they could all agree on one thing… he was _not_ as good at it as Wes was.

First off the uniform was too small for him, since he was taller than Wes. Second of all David could not keep his cool when he started to get hot. He was talking into the mike holding it in his right hand while pulling on his collar with the other one as sweat poured down his face. And third… he was stuttering. They still got huge applauds after performing their songs but David didn't get the same cheering Wes got when he thanked the crowd.

"How can he stand it?!" David yelled when the group was alone on pool deck. "I'm dying in here!" He took off the blazer, showing off big sweat stains on the shirt underneath.

"Wes has a great poker face", Trent remarked. "Remember the poker game."

"Don't remind me…"

Thad stood alone at the railing looking at the water and feeling a single tear run down his cheek. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder. Carole smiled at him and pulled him into a hug and Thad started to sob lightly, wanting Wes now more than anything. He remembered the first time he'd met the Asian.

* * *

_Thad was terrified. He was new to Dalton, freshman and had moved in mid-term. He was on the shorter side, not yet gaining a grow spurt and his eyes were big. Thad had been bullied his entire life because of his parents being rich and… his dad being rumored to work for a mob. Thad had been beaten up so often he couldn't let a guy look at him without running in fright. Why his parents thought it was a good idea to put him in an all boys school was beyond him. Now he just stood in the entrance hall looking around in terror._

_"Hi there", a friendly voice said and he jumped and dropped his bag. The rest his parents' servants would bring. Thad bent down to pick up the bag but someone grabbed it before him._

_"Here you go", the same voice said and Thad was handed his bag. "You new here?"_

_Thad looked up and his gaze fell on an Asian boy with a friendly smile on his face. Thad nodded mutely, still a bit scared._

_"Well welcome to Dalton", the boy said. "I'm Wes Montgomery. What's your name?" Thad didn't answer and the older boy looked at his bag._

_"Thaddeus", he asked and the small frightened boy nodded. Wes smiled. "Thad it is then."_

_Thad looked at him quizzically and then the boy grabbed his hand._

_"I'll help you get settled", Wes said pulling him towards the principal's office and Thad couldn't help but feel… that it was so right holding this boy's hand._

* * *

Thad sniffled and felt someone hug him from behind and realized it was Trent. Thad turned around and hugged him back and was soon the centre of a massive group hug. He heard David swear to him that they would find Wes, whatever it took, they _would_ find him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Paula - I'm happy you're happy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

His head was _killing_ him and he groaned but it came out muffled and he realized why. He was gagged! He turned to move but realized that his legs were taped together and his hands were cuffed around a pipe of some sort, it wasn't handcuffs… it was duct tape. He tried to look around in the dim room and only saw pipes and heard a humming from some machine somewhere. He pulled on his bonds again trying to scream for help but no one answered. They probably couldn't hear him. Wes closed his eyes and tried to remain calm and was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. He had a good idea of what, he just hoped he was wrong.

His head perked up when he heard keys turn in the lock and the door slowly creaked open. A big shadow went inside and closed the door. It moved around near it and suddenly a single bulb was lit above Wes and he narrowed his eyes. There stood Butch Hemmingway smiling happily.

"Oh good your awake Westminster", he said and pulled a stool out from the other corner and sat down in front of Wes… who was glaring at him, his best death glare. Butch smiled like a big kid.

"I've even forgiven you for last night", he said proudly. "Flirting with that pipsqueak in front of me wasn't very nice of you." Wes growled something. "Oh you wanna speak Wes? Hang on a minute."

He leaned forward and removed the gag from Wes' mouth. When he did Wes spat him in the face but Butch only sighed and wiped it off.

"That wasn't very nice Westminster", he said.

"Stop calling me _that_", Wes growled. "You have no right to call me that. _Alejandro_ came up with that name."

"Bah he's a loser. Now why _did_ you flirt with that pipsqueak on stage?"

"He's _not_ a pipsqueak. He's my boyfriend!"

The smile Butch had on his lip disappeared and he charged forward pressing Wes back so his head slammed against the pipe.

"I'm your boyfriend", Butch yelled. "Not _him_! I am!"

"No!" Wes growled pulling on his bonds. "You are a sick son of a-" He was cut off by Butch kissing him again. Wes tried to move his face away but Butch wouldn't let him. He bit at Wes' lower lip to make him open his mouth. Wes refused, but that didn't stop Butch from kissing him with all the passion he possessed… it just wasn't mutual. Wes was feeling disgusted with the young man kissing him and caressing his arm and cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"You love me Westminster", Butch purred and started to kiss his jaw-line and travelling down his neck.

"No", Wes growled.

"You do", Butch said. "I'm your Raol."

"No", Wes spat trying to move his neck away from Butch, only to have the older of the two grab his head and pulled him back.

"Yes", Butch said huskily. "I'm your Raol and you are my Christine. I'm saving you from the Phantom."

"You're keeping me captive", Wes gasped as Butch bit into his skin. "You're Phantom… and… and Thad is… Thad is…" He yelped when the bite was hard.

"Don't mention his name", Butch growled and locked eyes with Wes. "You. Are. _Mine_."

With that he got up, gagged Wes and then left the room, turning off the light as he went. Wes could feel the tears of fear and sorrow spill down his cheeks. Where were the guys when _he_ needed them for a change?

* * *

The Warblers, Finn, the Hudson-Hummels and Will and Holly were all searching the cruise ship for the missing boy but had found no trace of him. Thad and David were the most worried for their friend. The two of them was walking side by side on the sundeck looking for traces of their friend. Thad was still holding Wes' phone in a death grip and David watched him sadly.

"We'll find him Thad", he said gently and put his arm around Thad's shoulders. "I won't leave this boat until we do. All of us and the crew are looking for him."

"But what if he _did_ fall overboard", Thad asked slightly panicky. "What if he's hurt or sick or-"

"Stop panicking", David said sternly. "Your head won't get any better and what good will it do us to find Wes if you're sick? We won't have that sweet reunion we all hope for."

Thad sighed and looked at his feet as they walked.

"When did you start bet that Wes and I love each other", Thad whispered and David chuckled. "How did you even know?"

"Well I knew you loved him the first time I saw you look at him", David said. "Wes… not sure really, the bet was actually about you kissing him which you did."

Thad decided not to ruin David's wrong idea… it was Wes that had kissed Thad… so that would mean David hadn't won the bet. Thad sighed again. They walked around looking for traces a bit more and then David got a text. He read it through and sighed.

"Blaine and Kurt haven't seen anything", he said.

"This is ridiculous", Thad growled. "He has to be around here somewhere!"

David bit his lip and looked at Thad.

"We need more help", he said. "The crew of the ship is working so they can't check everywhere."

"I know", Thad grumbled.

"But Butch knows this ship as the back of his hand."

"Vivid no", Thad shaking his head. "We can't turn to him for help."

"Stop calling me Vivid! And-"

"No I have a really bad feeling about him."

"I do too but… we might not have a choice."

Thad looked at his hands and realized he had _Wes'_ phone and he looked up at David again holding it up.

"What", David asked.

"We need to know if we can trust him before we ask for help", Thad said. "But we can't ask him directly or Wes."

"So, what are you getting at?"

Thad smirked. "How much do you wanna bet that Wes still has Alejandro or Pierce's numbers?"

David grinned and grabbed Thad's arm and pulled him towards the room where the Warblers used to practice so that they could speak in peace and quiet.

* * *

"Well Pierce wasn't of much help", Thad grumbled, the man they had called hadn't answer.

"Alejandro then", David said and took the phone and dialed the number and put on the speaker. It called once… twice and then:

"Hola amigo qué tal?" was the happy replay.

"Um Alejandro?" David asked.

"Sí who's this? That you Westminster?"

"That nickname again", David hissed to Thad. "No Alejandro I don't know if you remember me but I'm David-"

"DAVID!" Alejandro yelled happily, which caused David to drop the phone, fumble with it so that it wouldn't hit the ground and finally get his grip back. Alejandro's shout was showing that he did remember David from that time he came to visit Wes and the older Warblers when David was a freshman.

"Dios mío how are you fella?" Alejandro went on. "Is everything going alright? How are things with the Warblers? How's Westminster?"

"Why is everyone calling him that?" David asked frustrated.

"Because that boy is Michael Crawford dude! Phantom numero uno and City of Westminster includes West End… ya get it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey wait a second", Alejandro said. "What do ya mean 'everyone calling him that'? Who else is calling him that?! That's _my_ nickname for him!"

"Some guy named Butch Hem-"

"BUTCH!" Alejandro yelled and David nearly dropped the phone... again. He and Thad could hear Alejandro curse in Spanish, probably insulting Butch because he did _not_ sound happy.

"Keep that douche bag away from _my_ Westminster", Alejandro yelled.

"Why", David asked putting his arm around Thad's shoulders.

"Because that fucking pervert assaulted Westminster and eight other younger Warblers!"

"What?!" David and Thad yelled in horror.

"He never left them alone, always flirting and feeling them up, kissing their cheeks and making them uncomfortable. He raped a freshman, non-Warbler, and got away with it because his daddy was on the board of education with his thick wallet doing all the talking!"

"But… but…" David was at a loss of words. "He's on the ship with us…"

"What ship?!" Alejandro was livid. David told him the entire story.

"Butch has him", Alejandro growled. "He must have. Find Westminster quick boys! Butch is big _and_ dangerous! He'll hurt him if he doesn't get his way… oh and keep an eye on Wes' boyfriend 'kay?"

David nodded and pulled Thad to him.

"Thanks Alejandro", David said. "We'll keep you updated."

"Oh forget about that! I'll be on that boat sooner than you can say Dios mío!" With that he hung up and David turned to Thad, who was pale and trembling.

"Let's rally the troops", David told him and flicked open his own phone and spread the call.

* * *

Wes was trying desperately to get out of his bonds but his attempts only lead to him scraping the skin around his wrists. He'd been at it since Butch left what felt like hours ago and he was starting to panic. Why hadn't _anyone_ come for him yet? Surely the crew must know of this room? He looked around and saw a thinner pipe nearby him.

"I wonder", he mumbled behind his gag and kicked at it and the pipe made an odd sound. He could also see it tremble. He smirked and started to kick on it even harder. He used all the force he could muster and it hurt… he was barefoot after all. But he lived through the pain in his feet by chewing on his lip, the little he could, and praying for someone to either hear him… or for the pipe to break so something would happen. He was sweaty and after a bit started to lose the strength in his kicks. But then he heard keys in the door and when it opened a man came in muttering:

"Why must _I_ go check if something is wrong with the pipes? It's not in my…" He trailed off when he saw the gagged and bound boy. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He ran over and took the gag out of Wes' mouth. "Kid are you okay?"

"Please get me out", Wes whimpered and the man fished out a knife and cut the bonds around Wes' feet.

"You're that missing singing kid aren't ya", the man asked carving at the tape around Wes' wrists.

"Y-yeah", Wes said trembling. "Please get me out."

"Don't worry kid I'll-"

"Watch out!" Wes yelled in terror. He'd seen a big shadow in the doorway charging towards them. The man helping him turned around but didn't get time to dodge the attack. He got hit in the head by that stool Butch had used.

"No!" Wes yelled in fright and pulled on his bonds. Butch threw the remains of the stool to the side and bent down by Wes. Wes tried to kick him but Butch grabbed his ankle and twisted it. Wes cried out in pain and then Butch grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, breaking the last of the tape as he did. He hurriedly gagged Wes again and put something over his face. Wes tried to not breathe in whatever was the thing was drenched in but he had to after a while and lost consciousness. Butch hoisted him up over his shoulder and left the room and the man behind.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay slight M or very high T warning in this chapter... if you are sensitive.**

* * *

Part 4

Wes was rudely awoken again when he was flung down on some sacks. He opened his eyes and realized Butch had taped his wrists and ankles together again. He looked up and saw Butch sit beside him running his hands through Wes' hair.

"Ah you're up", Butch purred and moved so he was straddling Wes' hips. "Good."

Wes was too drowsy to do anything except squirming a little. Butch leaned down and started to suck on his neck and Wes whimpered.

"What was that baby", Butch asked looking at the frightened boy. He sat up straight and removed his shirt and Wes' eyes widened when he saw _all_ the scars on his chest. It looked like a big cat had scratched him all over his body. Butch saw his expression and looked at his body. He sighed.

"Those boys had sharp nails", Butch sighed almost sadly and Wes felt dread growing in his chest. "All I wanted was to show them how much I loved them… but all they did was hurt me. Oscar… Walter, Malcolm, Lou, Leonard, Aaron, Eric and Thomas were all the same… but Henry was worst of them all."

Wes was terrified. He recognized those names. It was the names of the other Warblers that Butch had _flirted_ with when Wes was a freshman and Henry… Henry was the boy Butch forced himself onto. Wes realized that all these scars must have something to do with those boys going through something similar to what he was going through right now. He gasped behind his gag when Butch cut open his shirt and started to run his fingers over Wes' smooth chest.

"So beautiful", Butch mumbled and started to kiss the exposed skin. Wes wiggled underneath him trying to get away.

"I'm going to be extra tender this time", Butch mumbled between the kisses. "This time I won't be hurt." He pressed their hips together and grinded against Wes.

Wes managed to spit the gag out and took a deep breath.

"HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lounges and Butch's head shot up.

"No!" he growled darkly.

"HEL-" Wes didn't get further because Butch forced his mouth onto his and his tongue into Wes' mouth. The younger man was terrified and tears left his eyes as he tried to get away but the bigger man was lying on top of him keeping him still. Butch went on kissing him and Wes wanted to bite his tongue as it roamed through his mouth but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. He just closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

"Quiet!" David yelled at the Warblers that were shouting at him wanting answers. David had just dropped the bomb on them, telling them that Alejandro had been sure Butch was the one that had Wes. Burt looked like he wanted to find the man and kill him with his bare hands. The Warblers went quiet and turned to David.

"We can't do anything until we know that Butch has him for sure", David went on feeling Thad stiffen beside him. "We must follow him to make sure he has Wes."

"How", Trent asked. "He will surely notice us sometime."

"True but-" David was interrupted by a knock on the door and the captain of the cruise ship entered.

"I'm sorry to bother you", he said. "But we've got news on your missing friend."

Everyone crowded around him at once. The captain sighed.

"A man on my staff was sent to one of the smaller machine rooms", he explained. "One with a lot of pipes… Anyway, when he got there he found a young Asian man tied to one of the bigger pipes. The boy confirmed that he was your missing friend."

"Is he okay", Thad asked worriedly and Burt moved in behind him, he could see on the captain's face that it wasn't good news. The captain sighed again.

"Someone attacked my man from behind with a stool", he said taking off his hat and scratching his head. "A helicopter is on the way to get him to the hospital… he just had to tell me this."

"But what about Wes", Thad asked in panic and Burt put his hands on his shoulders.

"There was no trace of the boy when we got there", the captain said and Thad's eyes went wide. So close… they had been so close to get their friend back… to get _his_ boyfriend back and now he was gone again! Butch would know about it and keep him hidden away where _no one_ would go! They'd never find him.

"Whoa kid breath", Burt instructed shaking Thad's shoulders slightly. "Calm down."

But Thad couldn't calm down, he was terrified and heartbroken and shocked and angry and panicked and… and… everything went black and Burt had just enough time to catch the boy before he hit the ground. Fred, being as big as he was bent down and scooped Thad up in his arms. He carried him over to a couch where he gently set the boy down. Carole and Kurt started to take care of him while the others turned to the captain, Burt looking angry.

"Have you contacted the police yet", he growled.

"No… but-"

"No buts! One of _my_ boys is missing and it's your job to make sure that your passengers are safe!"

"I was going to say: but the FBI have been staying on the boat this entire trip and paid to get you on board."

They all stared in shock at the captain and a sigh was heard from the door and the steward that had brought them Wes' phone walked inside.

"You were specifically told _not_ to tell anyone about that", he growled to the captain that fled the room. The steward turned to the boys, Burt, Will, Holly and Carole and sighed. He got out his wallet and showed them his ID and it said FBI Agent Howard Jerome.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way", he said and Burt narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What's the meaning of this", he growled with a tone that said that he was ready to kill.

Agent Jerome sighed heavily.

"We've been tracking a serial killer", he said sadly. "These past few months the police all over the nation have found the bodies of nine young men… All of them were either 19 or 20. They were killed and found in nine different states and cities. So at first no one thought anything about it until they started to check the young men's background. All nine of them have been students at Dalton Academy and eight of them were members of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

David tensed up and noticed that Thad, who had come to and heard the explanation, did the same.

"What does that have to do with anything", Trent asked and David sighed.

"Sir", he said and Agent Jerome looked at him. "Had all of them pressed charges for assault and one of them for rape?" His friends stared at him in shock, but Thad was not taking his eyes off of the agent.

"Yes", the agent answered. "How did you know?"

"When Wes disappeared we called up a former Warbler by the name of Alejandro Lopez, not related to your Santana Finn", David hurriedly added the last part. "Alejandro told us that Butch Hemmingway assaulted our friend Wes and eight other Warblers… and raped a freshman…"

The agent sighed.

"That's why we're here", he said. "We've suspected Hemmingway for quite some time but without proof… his father can pay to get him out of trouble."

"So you _brought_ him another victim?!" Burt yelled completely livid. "You willingly put an 18 year old in danger!"

"Hemmingway was never meant to get to him."

"Oh but guess what tough guy… He. HAS!"

"Calm down Burt", Carole said gently. "Sit down. Think of your heart."

"My heart is fine! But Wesley might not be for so much longer!"

Thad walked up to the agent and looked at him with big tear-filled eyes.

"You put my boyfriend in mortal danger without him having a say about it", he said. "And now he's God knows where with Butch doing God knows what to him… what did Wes do to deserve this?"

"Nothing son it was our only change to catch Hemmingway in the act", the agent said sadly.

"What act", Thad yelled tears going down his cheeks. "Assaulting?! Raping?! Killing?!"

Thad started to sob and David that stood closest to him pulled him into a hug and Thad clung to him.

"I'm really sorry", the agent said. "Look there is one way we can get him back."

"Haven't you done enough", Will growled darkly, Holly squeezing his hand. "Thanks to you a boy might be dying right now."

"I-"

"Get out before I lose control of my actions and clobber you!"

David stared at the otherwise calm Spanish-teacher from McKinley high and ran a hand over his face.

"Dios mío", he grumbled.

"Aw man so close", said a voice and David turned his head and saw a Latino guy walk towards them. "Hi there David."

"Alejandro", David asked and the guy nodded.

"What are you doing here Agent Lopez", Agent Jerome asked. "I thought you were taken off of the case."

"I was but now my _friend_ is missing", Alejandro said walking up to the man. "And I need to help find him. I know Butch Hemmingway better than any of you… and I know how to make him do what we want. I told you this when Henry, rest his soul, went missing but you refused to listen to me and Henry ended up dead!" He turned to Wes' friends. "Thad."

Thad looked up at him and got out of David's embrace.

"What", he asked and Alejandro walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I wished I didn't have to ask this of you", Alejandro said sighing. "But you can help us get Wes back… but it's going to get dangerous."

"I'll do anything!" Thad grabbed Alejandro by the arms. "Please! I'll do anything to get Wes back!"

"Kid think of what I'm asking you to do, you could both end up dead."

"I don't care!" Thad screamed. "Without Wes I'm as good as dead!"

Alejandro sighed and told them his plan. He explained to them that Butch Hemmingway was one jealous son of a bitch. If Thad could talk to him and claim that Wes loved him and not Butch, Butch would start to argue about it and make the mistake of bringing them Wes, just to proof Thad wrong. That's how they had found something; Alejandro didn't remember what, that Butch had stolen.

A guy had told him that whatever it was was his and that his name was on it. Butch fetched the thing to show them there wasn't the guy's name on the thing. If Thad claimed Wes loved him Butch would want to proof him wrong. He would either bring Thad to Wes… or Wes to them. Thad looked deep in thought and then nodded.

"Let's do it", he said.

* * *

Butch closed the door behind him and locked it. Inside his boyfriend lied asleep after Butch punished him. Butch had to do it you see, he'd had to punish Wes because the boy bit his tongue and kicked him in the groin when Butch only wanted to make love to him. He'd punished Wes, hitting him in the face a few times and kicked him. Just so Wes would know to never hurt him again. When Wes lost consciousness Butch saw no meaning to making love to him if he couldn't answer to it. How can you show someone how much you love them when they are not "there"?

So Butch left and was happily walking down the hallways. He heard staff-members talk about an attack on one of their own. Butch stopped to talk to them. They told him some guy had found that missing Warbler kid, but had been knocked down and the kid went missing again. Butch fought a smirk. He told them he would help in the search. He walked on. He heard people talk about the poor boys that had lost their friend and they all thought extra sorry for the poor boy's boyfriend, that cute little brunette. That made Butch's blood boil.

"He's _mine_", he grumbled to himself as he walked on and found the Warblers stand on one of the smaller decks. When he came towards them they all stopped talking and looked at him. He smiled and greeted them with a nod of his head, he had to pretend he had nothing against them after all. He saw that little shit Thad talk to the guy that was their chaperon and the little shit looked worn out. He had a bandage around his head and Butch knew it was from the window he'd _mistakenly_ pushed open so it slammed into the boy's head. Thad turned to Butch and looked sad and terrified. Butch smiled brightly and walked past him.

* * *

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute", Thad said and Butch stopped and turned to him smirking.

"Uh huh, sure", he said walking up to Thad with his arms crossed. The Warblers hung back behind Thad.

"You know you look kinda troubled", Butch said smirking in a mocking way at Thad.

"Yeah, I know but, um", Thad crossed his arms as well and looked up at the tall man. "I just wanted to know do you know somebody named…" He trailed off and snorted. "You know his name."

"Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name", Butch said cockily and Thad smirked.

"I just wanted to let you know, he's mine", he said.

"Uh no, no he's _mine_."

They both narrowed their eyes and they were alone on the deck with the rest of the Warblers and Burt. David started the music in the background and Thad started to sing: (**Thad_, _**_Butch, **Both**_)  
_**You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
**_  
Thad walked up so he was standing in Butch's personal space. He smiled and sang:  
**  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane**

Butch chuckled and pushed Thad back… kinda gently for being him.  
_  
See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

Thad sighed and they started to circle each other on the deck, the Warblers watching in fascination and fear for their friend. Thad smirked again and sang:  
**  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame**

Butch growled and stalked forward and Thad had to walk backwards and then he hit the railing and Butch leaned in close smirking.  
_  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took  
_**That boy is mine**_  
_  
Thad pushed him back and they started to circle each other again and sang:  
**_  
You need to give it up_**  
_**Had about enough **_**(**_enough)_  
**_It's not hard to see_**_  
_**_The__ boy is mine_**_(The boy is mine)  
_**_I'm__ sorry that you_**_(Sorry that you)  
_**_Seem__ to be confused_ **_(confused)_**  
_He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_**

Butch crossed his arms cockily again.

_Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool _- He pushed Thad so hard the smaller boy fell onto the deck and Butch leaned down to him._  
You need to know, it's me not you_ – Thad glared at him angrily and gritted his teeth._  
And if you didn't know it, boy it's true_

Thad shot up pushing Butch back and he was so angry David started to wait for smoke coming from his friend's head. Thad pushed Butch again.

**I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside**

Butch sighed in annoyance and made a I-don't-have-time-for-this-shit-sign with his hand.  
_  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake  
_  
Butch decided to walk away but Thad grabbed his wrist and Butch turned to him.  
**  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine**

Butch pulled himself loose and they stood so close that their hips were nearly touching and they were both angry.  
**_  
You need to give it up_**  
**_Had about enough_** **(enough)**  
**_It's not hard to see_** **(to see)**  
**_The boy is mine_** **(the boy is mine)**  
**_I'm sorry that you_** **(sorry that you)**  
**_Seem to be confused_** **(seem to be confused)  
_He belongs to me_** **(he belongs to me)**  
**_The boy is mine_** **(the boy is mine)**

**_You need to give it up_**_ (ooh)  
**Had about enough** (had about enough)  
**It's not hard to see** (he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)  
**The boy is mine**  
**I'm sorry that you** (I'm so sorry)  
**Seem to be confused** (you seem to be confused)  
**He belongs to me** (he belongs to me)  
**The boy is mine**_

_You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

**What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start_  
_**  
_You need to give it up_  
**Had about enough**  
_It's not hard to see_  
**The boy is mine oohh**  
I'm sorry that you _(I'm sorry that you)_  
**Seem to be confused**  
_He belongs to me_  
**The boy is mine**

**You need to give it up_  
_**_Had about enough  
_**It's not hard to see**  
_The boy is mine, _**mine**  
**I'm sorry that you**  
_Seem to be confused_  
**He belongs to me**  
_That boy is mine_

**_You need to give it up_**_ (Not yours)  
**Had about enough** **(**_**But mine_)_**_  
**It's not hard to see**(Not yours)  
**The boy is mine** _**(But mine_)_**_  
**I'm sorry that you** (Not yours)  
**Seem to be confused** _**(But mine)**_  
**He belongs to me** (Not yours)  
**The boy is mine** _**(But mine)**_  
_  
**_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_**

Butch grabbed Thad by the collar and hoisted him into the air so that they were on the same eye-level.

"Now you listen here you little punk", Butch growled. "Wes is _mine_. He's mine, not yours but mine."

"I don't believe you. Wes said he loves me", Thad said as cockily as he could… but he was terrified.

"You?" Butch laughed and sat Thad down, but still held on to his collar. "Who could love _you_? You're such a pathetic, small little wimp. Do your parents even love you?"

Thad started when Butch said that and then he growled.

"Only because my daddy doesn't buy me everything I ask for doesn't mean he doesn't love me", he growled at Butch. "My parents love me and _Wes_ loves me. Not you. _Me_."

Butch hoisted him up again and Thad couldn't hold back the terrified look this time.

"Stop fooling yourself kid", Butch growled. "Westminster is mine and always has been. He. Is. _Mine._"

"Hey!" David yelled as he, Rock and Fred stormed over. "Put him down!"

"As you wish", Butch said putting Thad back down and gave him a shove. The shorter boy stumbled but Fred got hold of him before he fell.

"We were just playing", Butch said and shrugged. He turned to leave.

"Wes doesn't love you", Thad yelled at his retreating back and Butch turned to them, giving Thad a death glare.

"Okay pipsqueak", he growled dangerously. "I'll proof to you that my Wes loves me and not you. Stay here and I'll bring you proof."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay slight ****M or very high T warning in this chapter... if you are sensitive.**

* * *

Part 5

Wes was so weak and he didn't like that feeling. He was _never_ weak. But now he could barley move his head, everything on him hurt, his chest and face hurt the most thanks to Butch hitting and kicking him. Wes didn't know how much more he would be able to take… he knew he'd have to continue to fight back but he hadn't eaten or drunk anything in quite a while. If he didn't get beaten to death he'd die of thirst soon. He could feel a fever as well… his cuts must've been infected.

He closed his eyes, it was too hard to keep them up. He should just die there and now. That's when he remembered Thad and the Warblers. He couldn't abandon them, especially Thad… not when they'd finally expressed how much they mean to each other. Wes wanted to hold Thad again and be held by him… to kiss him and bring their relationship as far as he could, to the church in a few years even. If he ever married someone it would be Thad and no one else.

He also couldn't help but feel that all this was his fault. He should have hit Butch when he kissed him… he should've stayed clear of the guy, stuck to the others… told the grownups the truth. He also should've helped fighting Butch back at Dalton but back then he had run and hide like the other boys… boys that were probably dead now if those scars on Butch was anything to go by.

He had also realized he should've confessed his feelings to Thad earlier… it would have given them some more time together. No he decided. This was not the end, he was not going to die by Butch's hands. He turned his head and saw pale figures stand around him. It was the Warblers… but something was off.

They… were all so young, they were freshmen all of them were freshmen. He could also see Oscar, Walter, Malcolm, Lou, Leonard, Aaron, Eric, Thomas and Henry. Henry had tear-stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. He was pale and shaking, his clothes were torn and bloody. Wes tried to talk to them but nothing came out. Thad's younger version walked up to him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thad", Wes croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me", Thad asked sadly. "Don't you love me? Why did you choose to be quiet?"

"I…" Wes couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't express his feelings in talking so he sang with a croaked and weak voice.

**_The choice was mine, and mine completely  
I could have any prize that I desired  
I could burn with the splendor of the brightest fire  
Or else, or else I could choose time_**

Thad moved back and Henry staggered forward and said with a broken voice:

"Why didn't you help me? Did I deserve what happened? Why didn't you and the others tell me about Butch? Were you too scared to tell me? Were you too scared to make a stand? You could have turned to a grown up! The teacher that was closest to us was way over fifty! He could've helped! Why didn't you go to him?"

Wes squeezed his eyes shut. He was crying and sang/croaked out:  
**_  
Remember I was very young then  
And a year was forever and a day  
So what use could fifty, sixty, seventy be?  
I saw the lights, and I was on my way_**

**And how I lived, how they shone**  
**But how soon the lights were gone** – He tried to grab Henry's hand with his own freed hands, Butch had cut the bonds after beating him up, his feet were still tied to something but Wes didn't know what. He reached for Henry's hand again but Henry moved away from him.

Wes sighed and passed out again, too weak to even realize that the lament he sang didn't suit his situation that much, but it was the first one that came to his mind. The ghosts around him, the ones that were disappointed in him, faded away into the dark. Wes didn't know the door opened again, didn't know the bonds on his feet were removed, didn't know his hands got tied again, didn't feel being hoisted up onto a strong shoulder… didn't know Butch had come for him.

* * *

Thad was a nervous wreck. He and David were the only ones on the deck… not hiding. The FBI agents were all spread out hidden from view. The other Warblers and the grownups and Finn had been sent to a room nearby… now all they could do was wait for Butch. David grabbed Thad's hand gently to sooth him a little.

They were looking down the corridor Butch had disappeared through. Thad was shaking all over and sucking his lip. He closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. But then David gasped and his eyes flew open. He saw Butch come towards them with something slung over his shoulder… a body. Thad's mouth dropped open and the tears spilled faster.

"WES!" he screamed when he saw the state of his boyfriend. David grabbed him around the middle, glad both of them were wearing bullet proof vests underneath their shirts. Thad trashed in his arms, trying to get to Wes. Wes looked like shit, bloody bruised and his clothes were torn. Butch gently sat the boy's feet down but had to keep an arm around him to keep him up. Wes' eyes were closed.

"WES!" Thad screamed again and the boy didn't even move.

"See", Butch said. "He doesn't answer you and _I_ have him. Wes is _mine_."

"No!" Thad screamed in rage and sorrow. "You bastard! You've hurt him! Wes! Wake up Wes!"

"He hurt me first", Butch growled. "He kicked me and bit me. He didn't kiss me back."

"He doesn't love you, you demented freak!" David yelled. "He loves THAD! That's why he didn't kiss you back! That's why he fought you! Like all those other guys did!"

"They love me", Butch growled holding Wes closer. "I love them too. I showed them how much I loved them! We made love and they all fell asleep! I put them to sleep in nice places! They were happy! I did it for love!"

Alejandro stepped out on the deck slowly, behind Butch.

"Butch", he said coldly.

Butch twirled around and stared at him.

"Lopez", he asked and then narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is this love Butch", Alejandro asked and Butch saw the picture Alejandro held up. His stomach, as well as David's churned at the image. On it was a boy, he wasn't more than 19 or 20. He was naked and his body was a mess. Deep cuts were everywhere and bruises, dried blood was mattered in his hair and broken bones pierced the skin. He was lying on cold concrete in a back alley. Butch gasped and clutched his hair.

"Malcolm", he gasped out. "No no no no no, I… I left… I left him in a meadow. He was smiling!"

The face of the dead boy was frozen in a painful grimace.

"You didn't Butch", Alejandro spat. "Is this what you call love as well?" He took out another picture. On this a naked boy was lying in the water, his body bruised and full of burns. "Or this?" Alejandro held up picture after picture of boys, all of them looking horrible and none of them was looking peaceful in their everlasting slumber. Alejandro held up the last picture and walked towards Butch.

"Do you know what that is on his cheeks Butch", he asked coldly. "Do you know what that is on Eric's cheeks? Do you?!"

Butch gently set Wes down on the deck and took the picture in his hands and looked at the beautiful face… the face on this boy hadn't been touched. His face was still as beautiful as it had been in life. But from his closed eyes ran red dried traces of tears.

"Eric cried _blood_", Alejandro said darkly and motioned for his colleagues to get to Wes and get him away. He also noticed some of them advance on the sick man in front of him.

"Eric", Butch ran his fingers over the face on the photo. "He is just sleeping… that's not blood. He is fine. He's at home."

"Eric is _dead_ Butch", Alejandro spat. "They are all _dead_. Wes is the only one alive."

"Wes", Butch asked and turned, seeing two agents grabbing Wes. "NO!" He charged and a gunshot rang out. Butch Hemmingway froze and fell dead to the deck. Thad broke out of David's arms and ran up to Wes.

"Wes!" he screamed. "Wes! Wes talk to me!" His boyfriend didn't move and he was burning up with fever. "Wes! Please!" Thad's tears fell and hit Wes' face. Wes dry and broken lips moved and he croaked out:

"Remember I was very young then…"

"What", Thad asked confused and shook his boyfriend. "Wes?"

"And a year was forever and a day…"

"Wes?"

"So what use could fifty, sixty, seventy be?"

"Wes what are you talking about?" Thad was aware of the FBI people calling for a helicopter to get Wes to a hospital.

"I saw the lights, and I was on my way", Wes mumbled and Thad looked at his bruised face in confusion.**_ "_**And how I lived, how they shone…"

"Wes you aren't making any sense", Thad said holding his boyfriend close. "Look at me."

Wes opened his eyes a crack and looked at Thad.

"But how soon the lights were gone", Wes mumbled before he went slack in Thad's arms and his eyes closed again.

"Wes", Thad asked in panic and shook his boyfriend. "Wes!" He felt Wes' chest stop moving. "No! WES!"

Thad was pulled back by someone.

"NO!" he screamed in agony. "NO! WES! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He fought against the arms holding him and his view of Wes was blocked by people swarming around the other boy.

"Get off of me!" Thad screamed. "WES!"

"Sedate him!" someone ordered and Thad felt something sting his arm. The last thing he saw was a man doing CPR on Wes… then everything went black.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

David had never been this worried in his entire life. They were all at the hospital… waiting for news on Wes. Thad had been signed in for his concussion and for a fever he'd gotten stressing so much. He was okay, sleeping at the moment, but they had to keep a close eye on him. He was mumbling in his sleep… calling for Wes. Jeff and Nick were with him as was Chris, John and Luke. The three freshmen were worried about their older members and had a hard time dealing with everything.

During these times David wished he could be more like Wes, calm and collected. David looked around at the other boys sitting in the waiting room. Blaine and Kurt sat side by side holding hands. Kurt's family sat beside him. Five of the six sophomores sat together as did Fred and Rock the other juniors in the group.

The juniors of the Warblers consisted of David, Thad, Kurt, Fred and Rock. The sophomores were Jeff, Blaine, Nick, James, Frank, Joseph and Trent. Wes was the only senior.

David looked towards the reception and saw a pair of familiar Asians. Wes' parents. When they saw him they hurried over and told him what they knew. The doctors were giving Wes antibiotics for an infection and for his fever. Wes was also given fluids since he was dehydrated. He had been beaten badly and had some cracked ribs, fractured wrist and ankle. He was 'fine' and they had found no signs of sexual assault. For that David was thankful.

"How long 'till we can see him", he asked meekly.

"Tomorrow", Mrs. Montgomery said. "Go to your hotel and get some rest boys." The last she addressed to all the Warblers. Burt Hummel got up and walked over to Wes' parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't do my job", he said.

"Nothing of this is your fault Mr. Hummel", Wes' dad said sternly. "You couldn't know some psycho would take my son. The only ones to blame are that man and the FBI. They put my son in danger willingly and shall hear from my lawyers soon. Can I count on you as a witness?"

"Of course", Burt said. "I am still very sorry."

"I won't hear it Mr. Hummel", Mr. Montgomery said. "Ask for forgiveness one more time and I will punch you so hard I'll knock your shadow loose!"

"Now I know where _Wes_ gets _it_ from", David mumbled and Wes' mom laughed.

* * *

Wes woke up feeling like crap. He had no idea where he was but it was white and clean… and warm and comfy. He heard a slight buzzing and saw that he was hooked up to some machine.

"Hospital", he mumbled weakly and then felt a hand on his. There was his mom and dad. They smiled when they saw him awake, his mom was holding his hand.

"Oh Wes", she said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Mom", he croaked and buried his face in her shoulder and started to cry when everything came flooding back to him. "He killed them mom… he killed them all."

"Don't worry about him Champ", his dad said rubbing his head in a soothing way. "That bastard is dead. The FBI shot him…"

"How did you find me", Wes choked out. His father told him what the FBI and David had told him. When he mentioned Thad being injured Wes almost panicked.

His mother noticed his rising panic and hurriedly assured him that Thad was just fine. A window had blown open and hit him in the head… but Wes wasn't so sure about that explanation, but _his_ Thad was okay so he could rest easy. Yes he is possessive over his boyfriend so sue him! When he heard that Alejandro was there he couldn't help the small smile.

"Can I _at least_ see him", he asked pleadingly. His parents had refused to take him to Thad until he was stronger and they told him the Warblers were at their hotel. Wes was starting to get a bit annoyed by the fact he couldn't get to see anyone he really wanted to see. Wes father chuckled.

"I'll see if he's here", he said and got up. He walked out through the door and Wes turned to his mom. She smiled and hugged him close.

"I thought I was going to die mom", he whimpered and she hugged him close. "He killed the others… he… he…"

"Sh sweetie it's okay", she said kissing his forehead soothingly. "He's gone. He'll never touch you again."

Wes whimpered again feeling Butch's hands all over him. He burrowed his head in his mother's shoulder and breathed in her scent. He wanted to delete the horrible smell of Butch and his mother's scent took over… after a bit. His mother kept humming to him and rubbing his back gently… then there was a tap on the door and in came Alejandro.

"Yo Westminster didn't I tell you to not make big fuss just to see me", he joked as he walked over. Wes smiled at him and got out of his mom's embrace and held his arms out to Alejandro, like some small child. The young Latino laughed and sat down on the bed and gently pulled Wes into a hug. He held him tight and Wes felt the familiar scent of chocolate and cinnamon. He chuckled.

"You smell the same", he croaked.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing amigo", Alejandro asked.

"Good thing", Wes mumbled tiredly. "Thank you for helping me. Muchas gracias."

"De nada mi amigo pequeño", Alejandro said in a soothing voice. "No one touches my hermanito."

"I've missed you so much", was the drowsy reply he got.

"Eh? With all 'em hermanitos you got running around and _Thad_? I'm surprised you even remember me hermanito."

"As if I could forget you", Wes grumbled.

"True I am too amazing to be forgotten."

"No… just too annoying."

"I resent that comment hermanito!"

"And I resent you jerk."

"Qué?!"

Wes stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh you cheeky little", Alejandro began and then got a wide grin on his face. "Hey hermanito you sleepy?"

"No", Wes said, eyes barely open.

"Go to sleep hermanito, I will make sure darling Thaddy is here when you wake up."

"Be gentle", Wes mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

"Never", Alejandro said and lowered the sleeping boy back into bed. He then turned to Wes' parents that were looking at him. He grinned innocently.

"I'm just kidding", he said and they rolled their eyes. Knowing _exactly_ how their "adoptive son" would act when it came to Wes… he'd try to intimidate Thad to make sure no one hurt his baby brother. They just didn't know Alejandro already knew he'd have trouble intimidating the Warbler… come on he'd been in Butch's face back at the boat! And anyone that did those things for Alejandro's hermanito was good for his hermanito.

* * *

"I'm going", Thad told the nurses that were trying to keep him back in bed. "He's my boyfriend! I have to see him."

"But sweetie you're still sick", a nurse tried.

"I don't care! I must see him! Get me over there or I'll get over there on my own."

There came a chuckle from the door and Alejandro walked in.

"Better obey señoritas", he said. "Or he will do just that."

"Alex help me out here", Thad pleaded.

"That's why I'm here. Wes is awake and I think he'll be happy to see you… you both need it."

"Sir he can't just", a nurse began but Alejandro ignored them and hoisted Thad into his arms and then into a wheel chair. He was out of the room before anything more could be said.

* * *

Thad rolled inside on his own, wanting to have some privacy with Wes, which Wes' parents and Alejandro understood. Wes' eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Thad had been told that the FBI and police had been over to talk to Wes about what happened and guessed it had worn his boyfriend out. Thad rolled up to his side and took Wes' bandaged hand in his own.

"Wes", he asked gently rubbing his boyfriend's hand. "You awake?"

Wes' eyes fluttered open and he looked to the side drowsily. When he saw Thad he smiled the tiniest of smiles.

"Hi", he croaked.

"Hi", Thad said grinning and crying at the same time.

"You okay?"

Thad snorted. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" Wes looked at him confused.

"You get abducted and hurt and you ask me if _I'm_ okay."

"You got hurt", Wes mumbled running his free hand over Thad's head gently.

"An accident", Thad said and pulled himself up so he could sit on the bedside instead. "You okay?"

"'m getting better", Wes mumbled drowsily. "Beside me?"

Thad understood what Wes wanted and lied down beside him and cuddled close. He put the quilt over both of them as well. Wes held him close and closed his eyes feeling tears threaten to spill.

"How much… how much do you remember", Thad asked gently running his fingers over Wes' chest. Thad was resting his head on Wes' shoulder as Wes held his left arm around him, the arm which wrist was sprained and held Thad's other hand in his other hand.

"Bits", Wes whispered hugging Thad closer. "I… I remember him touching me."

Thad looked up at him when he heard the pain in his voice.

"He's gone Wes", he said gently. He turned so he was lying on his stomach and let go of Wes' hand so that he could turn Wes' face towards his. "He'll never hurt you again." Wes started to sob and Thad turned so they were lying just like before again. Thad wished he knew how to make Wes feel better and then smiled softly and began to sing: (_Thad,_** Wes, **_**both**_)

_No more talk of darkness,_  
_Forget these wide-eyed fears_  
_I'm here, nothing can harm you_  
_my words will warm and calm you_  
_Let me be your freedom,_  
_let daylight dry your tears._  
_I'm here with you, beside you,_  
_to guard you and to guide you..._

_Say you love me every waking moment,_  
_turn my head with talk of summertime..._  
_Say you need me with you now and always..._  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_that's all I ask of you_ - Thad started to cry now as well as his thoughts came back to that evening and how afraid he'd been when Wes was gone. Wes had stopped sobbing so hard and when Thad couldn't continue to sing Wes tilted his face up and took over._  
**  
**_**Let me be your shelter****  
let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...**

**All I want is freedom,**  
**a world with no more night**  
**and you, always beside me,**  
**to hold me and to hide me...–** They held each other close.  
**_  
_****_Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime_  
_let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_That's all I ask of you..._  
_  
_**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
_say the word and I will follow you...  
**Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
**Say you love me...**  
****  
**_**You know I do...****  
**_**Love me - that's all I ask of you**_

_**Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...**_

They kissed, it started out softly and a bit shy but turned passionate and almost needy. Thad turned onto his stomach again, resting just a little on Wes so not to hurt him and held Wes' face between his hands gently. Wes ran his uninjured, well except for the bruising from the bonds, hand through Thad's hair while the other rested on his back to keep him close. They didn't want to part but had to so that they could breath. They kissed one more time before lying down side by side again and Thad snuggled close to Wes. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

David couldn't keep the grin off of his face when he, Kurt, Blaine and Trent entered the hospital room and they found both of their friends asleep in the same bed.

"Naw", Trent cooed because Thad looked effing adorable! He was hugging Wes' torso while burying his head in Wes' shoulder. It almost looked as if he was hugging a big teddy bear. Wes looked more relaxed. He was holding an arm around Thad's shoulder and had the other one rested across his chest, the hand just being able to reach around Thad. Wes was resting his head on Thad's gently. When David closed the door Wes' eyes fluttered open and he looked at his friends and smiled gently. David grinned and hurried over. Wes held out his uninjured hand for him and David took it.

"You okay", he whispered and Wes nodded and then looked at Thad. He chuckled and looked up at David grinning.

"Well Thad seems to be okay", David teased but his eyes were watery. Wes tilted his head to the side and David understood what he wanted. David bent down and rested his head on Wes' shoulder. He sobbed quietly and Wes rested his head on David's. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. David was gripping the fabric of Wes' hospital gown so hard that it cracked in its seams. There was an audible click as Kurt took a picture with his I-phone. David turned to him with big horrified eyes. Wes bit his lip to keep from laughing, but he was shaking slightly by the suppressed laughter. David's terror turned to anger… and embarrassment.

"Kurt Hummel you delete that picture right now", David growled darkly and got up from the bed charging towards Kurt. Wes just grinned.

"Send me a copy Kurt", he said and David glared at him before chasing after Kurt out of the room. Wes moved a little so that he could sit up. "Now what does a guy need to do to get a hug around here Trent?"

Trent grinned happily and hurried over and gave Wes a big hug, but was careful with his injures. Then Thad woke up. He realized Blaine and Trent were grinning at him.

"Go away", Thad grumbled and snuggled closer to Wes.

"No", Blaine said sitting on the bed. "I'm too happy to see both of you."

"Naw get over here hobbit", Wes said and held open his arms. Blaine grinned and snuggled down between Thad and Wes. He hugged Wes almost the same way Thad had.

"Hey!" Thad objected.

"Chill", Blaine said. "I'm not taking your boyfriend from you."

"You better not."

Wes snorted and motioned for Thad to join in on the hug, which he did and Trent snapped a photo of them.

"Trent!" Blaine exclaimed and flew out of the bed, making sure not to hurt Wes or Thad and charged at Trent. The other boy ran out of the room Blaine following.

"Get me a copy", Thad called after them. Wes smiled and the door opened again and Nick, Jeff, James and Rock entered.

"Wessy!" Jeff shouted and ran up to their leader and hugged him close, he as well took heed of what injuries Wes had. Wes felt himself being hugged by Nick as well. Thad grinned and motioned for Rock or James to take a picture of the three boys… which James did. After that James and Rock hugged Wes and Jeff took a picture. The group left and then came the next one, but Rock left his phone to Thad so that the guy could take some pictures.

The next group was Fred, Chris, Frank and Joseph. Thad had moved off of the bed by now and sat in the wheelchair. Fred and Joseph engulfed Wes in a gentle bear-hug that Chris wriggled his way into. Thad took pictures of them as well. Frank was the only one so far that had been crying being so relieved to see his friend again. Wes had pulled the younger boy into a comforting hug and Frank had buried his face in Wes' neck as he sobbed. Wes just smiled and rubbed his back. Wes knew that Frank had been reliving the loss of his older sister that got kidnapped when he was thirteen and never had been found.

Thad took a picture after Frank stopped crying and was just hugging Wes with a big smile on his face. The last two to greet Wes was the freshmen John and Luke and they cried as well. Wes hugged each boy close and Thad took pictures… when they had calmed down of course.

* * *

After John and Luke left David, Kurt and Blaine returned and sat around Wes' bed in various chairs. They got interrupted in their small talk when nurses came to take tests and when they tried to move Thad back to his room… which wasn't really successful on their part and the doctor agreed to moving Thad into Wes' room… just to keep them both calm and stable. Thad was snuggled up to Wes again and Blaine chuckled.

"You know both of you have fevers right", he asked and Wes gave him a look.

"Yes Blaine", he croaked, his voice getting worse and worse after all talking, laughing, singing and crying. "But I can't care less about that now."

"C… Can you tell us what happened", Kurt asked carefully and Wes visibly paled. "You don't have to!"

"No… No I do", Wes croaked and ran a hand over his face. "The sooner I get it off my chest the better…" The boys all sat around him on the bed and Wes sighed sadly.

"Where do you want me to start", he asked.

"What happened after Thad chased us away", David asked gently.

"I stood there watching the ocean a little bit", Wes explained. "I was going to chase after you as well… but then an arm snaked around my waist and a hand was put over my mouth. I tried to scream and I tried to fight… but he was too strong… something hit me in the head and I blacked out…" Wes told him what he remembered, from nearly being saved to seeing ghosts of the dead boys.

He didn't get into detail when it came to the assault but he did tell them he thought he was going to die… that he was dead until he woke up in the hospital. Thad held his hand the entire time and the boys just moved closer and closer to him. David sighed after a bit.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about him after he hugged you on deck", he asked. "That's the one thing I can't understand Wes."

"I did _not_ want to worry you", Wes croaked, voice breaking a few times. "I didn't want you to worry about _me_."

"Wes you're our friend", Blaine said. "You should've told us."

"I know… but like I said I _don't _want you to worry about _me_… it's… it's… it's my job to worry about y'all."

Thad kissed his cheek.

"You overprotective idiot", he said fondly. "But you should've told someone."

"I… I guess… I… hoped… he'd… outg… out…" Wes cleared his throat a few times. "I hoped he…" He couldn't get the word out and resorted to sign language, knowing David understood. (What Wes says while talking to David is signed by him)

"I hoped that he had matured over the years and had forgotten about his 'love' for me and the others. That he'd grown up after what happened with… happened to Henry."

"Wes I know you like to see the good in everyone but you must've realized that Butch would never grow out of it."

"David last time I saw him I was 15… people change at college_._"

"Well I hope you never change at college Wes, remember you are going soon."

"Don't remind me… who'll handle you shenanigans when I'm gone_?_"

"Hey me and Thad can handle anything these shenanigans could come up with!"

"Thad and I, David_._"

"Shut up."

"How do you shut up when you're signing?"

"Stop being a smartass!"

"I can't, I'm just too smart_._"

"And you are modest too."

"Thank you David_._"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"And I used my free interpreting will and took it as a compliment_._"

"I'm done talking to you."

"You're the one talking, I'm signing_._"

"I hate you."

"No you don't_._"

"Will you stop being a smartass?!"

"Not in this lifetime_._"

"Great I'll have to wait for the next life then."

"What gives you the idea of me not being a smartass in the next life?"

"That's it! Go and… and fuck your boyfriend!"

"Language David… but that was an excellent idea. The things we could do on this bed."

"Oh ew Wes! No! I did _not_ want that picture in my head!"

Wes just grinned innocently and looked at the other boys in the room and got out a barely audible:

"What?"

Thad just shook his head and hugged his boyfriend close, handing him a notepad and a pencil to use in the future, he wanted to know what his boyfriend said after all.

"Oh I wish I knew sign language", Kurt said smiling. "I would love to know what made David so frustrated."

"You don't need to know sign language for that", Blaine grinned. "Wes was obviously being himself and that's enough to make David go stir crazy."

"He can't just keep up with my intellect", Thad read from a paper Wes had written on.

"Just because you are crippled doesn't mean I won't hit you when you're all good to go again", David threatened Wes. Wes rolled his eyes and then yawned before scooting down in his bed.

"Tired love", Thad asked and Wes made thumbs up and then pointed at the door. Thad laughed. "I take it you're being kicked out." He kissed Wes on the forehead and then moved over to sleep in his own bed as the boys left to let their leaders sleep… and Wes slept with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**TBC**

**crazykids121 - Of course ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

"Is he coming", Trent whispered to Thad and David that was on the lookout. Everyone in the Warblers were gathered in the choir room. They were waiting for Wes to show up so that they could surprise him with a welcome back party. Thad had been discharged the day after Wes was reunited with all the Warblers but Wes had to stay for about a week more. He'd gotten worse again because of the infections and injuries.

"Yes", David said and hurriedly pushed Thad and Trent back. "Places everyone!" All boys scrambled around until they found good hiding places and Nick killed the lights. They heard the sound of a cane hitting the marble floor outside. Wes had been forced to use one since one of his ankles was still sprained. The sound came closer and closer and then the door opened.

"Ow!" they heard Wes croak as his foot hit a chair close to the door. "Damn it…" He started to fumble for the lights. His voice was still a bit hoarse because of the abuse and because of some of the medicine he was on. Thankfully the effect wouldn't be permanent. As Wes fumbled for the light switch he hit Nick's fingers and both boys squawked in surprise and jumped back. For Wes it resulted in him tripping over that chair and falling onto the hard floor.

"Ow", he exclaimed and the light was switched on again.

"Sorry", David called as he ran over and with Fred's help got Wes on his feet… well foot again. Trent hurriedly got the cane and handed it to Wes. Fred and David was brushing off his clothes while everyone else just watched them. Some of them blushing in guilt. Wes on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Who left the chair there", he asked calmly.

"That was me", Blaine confessed.

"Good", Wes said. He threw up the cane so it made a spin. He grabbed hold of the bottom of it and with a swipe slapped Blaine on the upper arm.

"Ow!" Blaine exclaimed and rubbed the place.

"Now we're even", Wes said… well croaked. "Now why are you all staring at me like that? What must a guy do to get a hug around here?"

Thad beamed and ran over to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. The boys around them catcalled but Wes knew how to change that. He spun his cane again, all while still kissing Thad, and rammed the bottom of it onto David's foot. The taller boy yelped and started to jump around on one foot. The boys laughed at him and Wes and Thad parted again. Wes still held his arm around Thad's shoulder as they leaned their heads on each other's and watched David jump around.

"That's for betting on our relationship", Wes croaked out and everyone laughed. They should have known that Wes never forgot stuff… never. David glared at him but then started to laugh too and jumped over the couch and threw his arms around Wes, the others all followed suit. Wes smiled because he was finally home, safe, he was finally together with the young man he loved and the man that was the cause of many night terrors were gone forever. It had cost a lot and Wes knew he'd never forget the boys that didn't make it. But… he was determent to live his life to the fullest for their sake and with Thad and the others by his side… he knew he would.

* * *

**That's the end folks ;)**


End file.
